golds_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball: Black Stars
Dragon Ball: Black Stars is an alternate universe sequel to DBZ. Ignoring both GT and Super, this series takes place 10 or so years after DBZ and takes elements from the movies, GT, and Super, plus others. Plot Summery Black Star Saga It's been 10 years after Kid Buu was defeated and Goku retired from fighting. One day, however, an Android Dr. Gero created before his death busted into the Lookout and stole what he thought were the Dragon Balls so he could use them to revive Dr. Gero. He manages to get the wish, but as it turns out, those where the Black Star Dragon Balls. According to King Kai, those balls where created by the Nameless Namekian as a prototype for the Dragon Balls, and while they are stronger, they scatter across the galaxy rather then Earth. If they aren't recollected in about a year, the Earth will be destroyed. Unfortunetly, Goku and Vegeta are told to stay on Earth, as with Dr. Gero loose again there's no telling what he may do. Goten and Trunks decide to be the ones to go out and find them. Joined by Android 18 and Krillin, they use an old ship Frieza once owned to travel to different planets in order to locate the Black Star Balls. However, not only will they face off against foes wanting to keep what they think is the original Dragon Ball, Frieza's brother Cooler has taken over his empire and aims to hunt down the Z-Fighters traveling through space. Nega Shenron Saga The heroes have returned the Black Star Dragon Balls back to Earth...but a leftover minion of Cooler has been waiting and, as soon as they return, accidentally destroys the BS Balls while attempting a failed sneak attack, unleashing the Evil Dragon within it. The Evil Dragon known as Nega Shenron threatens to destroy Earth, but decides to play a little game first: he'll split himself into seven beings named "Sin Shenrons" and the heroes have one week to destroy them all. If they fail, the Earth will go kaboom. They are forced to agree and Nega Shenron splits into seven different versions of himself: Stingy, Hefty, Envious, Naughty, Raging, Obsolete, and Narcic. As they all vanish to different parts of the Earth, our heroes decide to split up into groups to fight all the Dragons at the same time. Can they defeat the Sin Shenrons in time? Or will Nega Shenron rise and destroy the Earth, and possibly the universe? Resurrection Saga It's been a year since the Black Star Dragon Balls where thrown into the Dead Zone, and Goten and Trunks have been trying to get the hang of their fusion again. However, the peace wouldn't last long at all: an evil entity Lord Yemma sealed in Hell long ago has awoken, and with one fell swoop has broken the barrier of Hell, allowing the residents to escape and cause havoc on Earth! The heroes quickly use the Dragon Balls to fix the barrier, but they have to do the hard part of tracking down the ones who escaped. And it won't be easy, as they also need to defeat the evil being who caused all this in the first place: the original Majin, Janemba! Can our heroes defeat this threat?! Multiversal Budokai Saga Characters Episodes Trivia *Characters like Goku and Vegeta take a back seat, so more focus can be put on characters who haven't had a large roll in a while. *Unlike GT, which treats every Dragon Ball movie as canon, DBBS only uses Anime backstory. However, movie characters do show up, like Cooler and Tarble. *In the Nega Shenron arc, the teams are as followed: *#Trunks/Goten VS Stingy Shenron *#Yamcha/Tien VS Hefty Shenron *#Vegeta/Piccolo VS Envious Shenron *#Android 18/Krillin VS Naughty Shenron *#Goku/Gohan VS Raging Shenron *#Majin Buu/Hercule VS Obsolete Shenron *#Tarble/Sarusa VS Narcic Shenron